Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of elevator systems, and more particularly, to elevator control systems associated with destination dispatching.
Destination dispatch control systems are implemented in elevator systems to facilitate elevator car assignments in response to a floor selection input by a user. For example, a destination dispatch control system may provide an elevator car assignment or a list of potential elevator car assignments based on car usage, user demand, and/or a current floor location of the user. Accordingly, destination dispatch control systems may improve elevator system efficiency and decrease user wait times.
Conventional destination dispatch control systems provide a calculated optimal car assignment by analyzing predetermined parameters, sometimes leading to car assignments that are not aligned with a user's preferences at a given time, such as desired car occupancy, wait time, and travel time. At times, one or more elevator cars and/or one or more destination floors may become unavailable. Therefore, a user must be reassigned to the next available elevator car, or must select a different destination floor.